


Little Noises

by Jathis



Series: Hunger Wars/ Star Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Crossover, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peacekeeper!Finn ran with Avox!Poe.</p><p>He still worries about being chased after the Capital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pangodillO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/gifts).



> This is for PangodillO, based on their two short fics of the same setting.  
> You can find them on their tumblr here: http://pangodillo.tumblr.com/post/136996470730  
> http://pangodillo.tumblr.com/post/137002219360

At first Finn worried that the sound meant that someone was tracking them and getting close. Were they signaling for their comrades to come forward? Preparing for some kind of ambush? The Avox Poe had gone to forage for something to eat, where was he right now?

The former Peacekeeper tensed and started looking for his weapon. If someone had tracked them down and gotten their hands on Poe… He stopped when he realized the sound was humming. “Who could that be?” he muttered to himself as he went looking for the source, trying to calm his racing heart.

Poe stopped his humming and looked up from his search for mushrooms. He raised an eyebrow at Finn, offering him a questioning smile and a tilt of his head.

“That noise was you?”

Poe responded by humming again. He watched as Finn relaxed, waiting for an explanation. He pushed himself back onto his feet, brushing the dirt off of his hands.

“I thought…I mean…” Finn fell silent when Poe raised up his hands, focusing on reading what the Avox had to say. He was starting to get better at learning sign language but he still needed to focus if he wished to understand without having to ask Poe to sign slower for him.

*I didn’t mean to scare you,* Poe signed, *I like to hum sometimes. It helps me to remember what my voice sounded like before it was taken from me. It’s just a dumb thing I like to do, I’m sorry.*

“Oh.” Finn shifted on his feet, bowing his head. He looked up when Poe cleared his throat.

*You’re a good person,* he signed. *Do not ever let yourself think you were as bad as the others.*

“I could have done better. I could have done more to help people.”

*You’ve done more than anyone else I’ve ever seen,* Poe assured him. *I think you’ve done enough. You can only do so much when the world insists on being the way it is.*

“Still…”

“Fi’…”

Finn bit his lip at the way Poe forced the name he had given him out of his mouth. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

Poe smiled, nodding his head as he playfully punched Finn on the shoulder. *I found a few mushrooms that look edible. We can wash them in that stream we saw earlier and cook them up. All we need is a bottle of wine and a nice fat bird and we’ll be set for life.*

Finn laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll make sure to go to the store right away. Do you want the most expensive bird they’ve got?”

Poe scoffed, rolling his eyes, *obviously! Nothing but the finest for my dinner!* He chuckled, shaking his head as he followed Finn back to their makeshift camping spot.


End file.
